poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving in the year 2805/Meeting WALL-E
This is how arriving in the year 2805 and meeting WALL-E goes in Crash and Ryan meets WALL-E. TARDIS arrives in the year 2805, but everyone, even Apocalypse and his former followers are shocked to find out that the planet is covered in garbage and devoid of any life at all Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! What happened here, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: I don't know but it could with some sprucing up. I mean, look at it, there's no plant life anywhere. Evil Ryan: Yeah. This whole place is filthy! nods and hops onto Gaia Matau T. Monkey: Oh. There's a big surprise. If Iago is here, he would have a heart attack and die from that surprise. Thomas: And what's with all the trash? Crash Bandicoot: One thing. How did you get reformed, Gaia? Flashback Gaia Everfree: Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Gaia. You don't have to be a villain. You got some magic I haven't mastered yet. Today. You finally shown Sci-Twi, Sci-Ryan and the others who you are. You have showed them what is in your heart. Gaia Everfree: I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that there's another way. Sci-Ryan: Don't be sad, Gaia. The Magic of Friendship is everywhere. Even in Equestria, Cybertron and here at camp. You can seek it out like Cody and Sunset, or you can be alone forever. The choice...sighs is yours. A certain Twilight taught me that. Archangel:a cord that ends the flashback Can we focus on what's going on here. Right after I get back at Erik for putting a pie in my hand and using a stick to get me to splat it on my face. Magneto: I did nothing. Psylock: We all saw what you did Erik. Evil Ryan: I didn't know that, Magneto. Gaia I think a movie title would appear out of nowhere in this time. the title appears: Crash and Ryan meets WALL-E Conker The Squirrel: Yeah. Cool title, Gaia Everfree. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Conker. This is Gaia Everfree. Conker The Squirrel. Conker The Squirrel, Gaia Everfree. Evil Anna: This Buy N Large caused all of this instead of Gaia. She's so better then, like, Morro. Storm(X-Men): I'll be sure to tell Morro that. Apocalypse:out a piece of metal Psylock. Ryan F-Freeman: No one is better then Morro. Gaia Everfree: Who's Morro? Magneto: I don't know. Psylock:(comes over to Nur) Yeah? Apocalypse: This metal. It is vibranium. Crash Bandicoot: Trust me, Nur. I think WALL-E might be somewhere. up an Apocalypse doll Ya think Gaia like this one? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. That's cute. An Apocalypse doll. Apocalypse: When did they find the time to make that? And I need a translator. Psylock:to hold back her laughter Matau T. Monkey: laughs Next thing you know is Master Ryan find a Gaia Everfree doll. Apocalypse:(whispers to Psylock) Let me guess. Don't question it? Psylock:(whispers) They're as unpredictable as Deadpool. So, yeah, don't question it. Ryan F-Freeman: Why did every human and mutant leave Earth, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: It is because trash filled up the Earth. No space to do anything. Magneto: Shh. I feel something. Sci-Ryan: Everyone else? Keep an ear out for a sound of music. Trust me. Ryan told Deadpool that. Evil Anna: Too bad he isn't in the movie. It's not in the script. Apocalypse: We really should've gotten a translator. Sci-Ryan: Got it covered, Nur. Magneto: Follow me.away Archangel: What do we do? Apocalypse: We follow him. Psylock: And if he's unintentionally walking us into a trap? Apocalypse: Simple. we spring the trap. Ryan F-Freeman: You got that from Star Wars, Nur? Apocalypse: Help. I need a translator. Archangel, Storm, and Psylock follow Erik Princess Ivy: You think we should follow them, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: Well, since there's something moving in the direction they're going, then yes.them Magneto hides as he sees what he sensed moving Crash Bandicoot: What did you see, Magneto? Magneto: Shh. song Put On Your Sunday Cloths plays softly Ryan F-Freeman: quietly I don't think we're alone here. Cody Fairborther: quietly You think? I hope Gaia is not near me. notice Gaia is next to him but he doesn't scream. Then, Thomas sees a robot moving in the nearby shadows Evil Ryan: What was that? Thomas: I'll go and check it out. You guys stay here. he follows the song it gets louder Evil Ryan: How did Ryan see you in his dream, Gaia? she explains, Thomas looks around, as the song is now really close, and sees the robot Thomas: Hey, uh, excuse me? robot jumps and boxes itself up, frightened Ryan F-Freeman: What on Earth is that? Thomas: I think I found him, Ryan. Evil Anna: Aww. That's cute. Evil Ryan: I hope it's WALL-E, Gaia. looks and nods Archangel: Insane people outnumber sane people. Evil Ryan: We're not crazy. Thomas: Hey, it's okay, little one. Come on out. No need to be frightened. Ryan F-Freeman: We are friends. robot shakes its head no Gaia Everfree: up to it Do you know what happened? robot then backs away Storm(X-Men): This is adorable. Crash Bandicoot: What's wrong? Why don't he come near you, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: I don't know. Apocalypse:an idea Ryan, come here.in his ear Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. the Dazzlings Ok, girls. We could sing a song to this robot.pendant glow blue Apocalypse:the Horsemen the earmuffs Ryan F-Freeman: Ready. Evil Ryan: Get your pendants glowing, Dazzlings. Dazzlings nod and their pendants glow Ryan F-Freeman: Out there~ There's a world outside of Yonkers~ Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby~ There's a slick town, Barnaby~ Out there~ Full of shine and full of sparkle~ Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby~ Listen, Barnaby...~ Put on your Sunday clothes~ There's lots of world out there~ Evil Ryan: Get out the brillantine and dime cigars~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're gonna find adventure in the evening air~ Girls in white in a perfumed night~ Where the lights are bright as the stars!~ Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town~ In one of those new horsedrawn open cars~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: We'll see the shows at Delmonicos~ And we'll close the town in a whirl~ The Cyberlings: And we won't come until we've kissed a girl!~ Cyberlings and Ryan and the Dazzlings gain their Siren anthro forms Apocalypse:Wolverine's skeleton I wonder how they managed to kill you. Sci-Ryan: Daleks? Archangel: He could withstand anything. I'd say he was killed with the Muramasa Blade. Sonata Dusk: The what? robot unboxes itself and trundles forward Crash Bandicoot: It works, Gaia. Yahoo! Gaia Everfree: Oh, thank goodness. Archangel: The Muramasa Blade is a sword that has the ability to counter healing factors. It can kill them instantly. Sonata Dusk: I just remembered I always faint at the slightest thought of blood shed.faints Sci-Ryan: Boy. At least I got a taco for Sonata. Psylock:in front of WALL-E What's your name? WALL-E: WA... WALL-E. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, WALL-E. Ryanagio Dazzle. WALL-E: Ry... Ryanagio Dazzle? Sci-Ryan: the side of his mouth Does WALL-E knows Ryan, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: Not sure. Evil Anna: Aww. Sci-Ryan. You made a friend. blush and hugs both Evil Anna and Gaia Thomas: I'm Thomas. Can you say Thomas? WALL-E: Thomas. Conker The Squirrel: I'm Conker. The blue haired girl is Gaia Everfree. WALL-E: everyone's hands Sci-Ryan: That's new. Gaia Everfree: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong with Sonata. Sonata Sonata? Wake up. I got a taco for you. wakes up and flies to Ryan Sonata Dusk: Tacos? nods and gives Sonata a taco Thomas: That's nice of you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Apocalypse: I am En Sabah Nur, little one. The first mutant. WALL-E: En Sabah Nur? Ryan F-Freeman: Or you just call him Apocalypse if that's ok with you, WALL-E? WALL-E: Apocalypse. Magneto: My name is Erik Lensherr.out his hand to shake it WALL-E: Erik.it Archangel:an unwrapped Twinkie Name's Archangel. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver56